Trying Times
by Zombie Kitty
Summary: Epilogue now up. Fic is completed, and If anyone wants a brief summery Ship is attacked, Lister and Kryten die, Rimmer and Cat become friends, Cat falls in love with blond, skip 10 years, they try to fix the time line you know, the classic story
1. Boredom

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Dwarf, blah, blah, blah...

Those who were talking last night with me will soon realise that this is the controversal story that I decided to write anyway, probably will get deleated if hated after the first few chapters, but at least give it a chance for all the angst to come...

**Trying Times**

Boredom 

Cat yawned idly, scanning his perfect nails and thinking of how boring it was when people weren't trying to blow them to bits.

He looked to his left to see Lister – the last human in the universe and major slob swigging a can of beer and reading a comic on the history of World War 2, he snorted with laughter at something, causing his beer to spray everywhere, Cat pulled a look of disgust – Lister may be his best bud and all but there was no accounting for style or manners.

He turned away as Lister began to wipe the larger from his shirt with his sleeve, Cat looked behind him as Rimmer walked in and sat down in a mood, he didn't know what was wrong with the hologram and he didn't particularly want to find out, he guessed he would anyway from the conversation but he wasn't sure if he wanted to listen to Lister and Rimmer bicker as always… He thought about his options and decided it was entertainment after all, and sat back to enjoy the fun.

"What's eating you? You've got a face on you that couldn't be worse than if you'd just found out I'd flushed your James Last CD collection into space." Lister observed turning round to be met by a glare and a flare of nostrils.

"You HAVE flushed my James Last CD's into space you cretionus pile of faeces that barely counts of being human" Rimmer spat, turning to glare at Cat as a smile began to creep onto his face.

"It was an ACCIDENT!" Lister protested with that loveable scouser rogue look going on, not that Rimmer was noticing through his anger.

"I ask you Lister how it is impossible to put all my James Last CD's into the waste disposal and eject them by accident… You even got the one I hid it The Cat's wardrobe!"

"I wondered why it smelt of you – just because you have no style doesn't mean you can start mimicking me Nostril Arches!" Cat retorted as he realised Rimmer had been inside his sanctuary.

"I don't want your clothes you stupid feline I just didn't think Lister would have found them – It's like a smegging forest in there!" Rimmer retorted, a red rash of anger and embarrassment developing up his neck towards his cheeks, he scratched the burning, red patch and was about to continue but his insult track was lost as the bustling body of Kryten came colliding into the cockpit looking highly worried.

"Sirs! I'm afraid I have terrible news to report… Oh I can't even SAY it!" Kryten whined his features contorting and twisting in a way not natural for even him.

"What is it Kryten? We've not run out of poppadoms again? Lister asked panic rising in his voice.

"Yes, what would we do with out poppadoms?" Rimmer replied in a thoughly dead pan and unexcited voice.

"Worse sirs, oh its so terrible – Frank's gone on strike!" At this news the 3 fellow Dwarfers turned to each other in confusion.

"Frank?" They all asked incredulously.

"The washing machine, he works better with an identity.

"If that's true why has he stopped working?" Rimmer asked rolling his eyes at the absurdity of the conversation; Kryten made to reply but didn't get the chance as Cat interrupted, his eyes ablaze with fear.

"Guys I'm getting something, and it's coming up FAST!" He looked around to see that his crewmates had a look of scepticism about their features, but one look at Cat's face and they were quickly scanning their apparatus.

"Hey he's right!" Rimmer announced, a large amount of shock clearly evident in his voice. "Looks like a rogue stimulant ship – highly upgraded and it's heading straight for us!"

"Oh smeg man what we do? Is there time to scarper Krytes?" Lister asked as he downed the last of his larger and threw the can onto the floor as he turned to operate his controls. The can landed with a hollow crash onto the floor making everyone flinch and Cat jump like he'd just been shot.

"Negative sir, we are already powering away at full speed but as mister Rimmer already stated the ship is highly upgraded, it is far too superior for us." Kryten hung his head in fright for a second as he contemplated the doom of what he had just said before focusing his optical receivers once more on the screen of data in front of him.

"SMEG! What do we do man?" Lister asked as Rimmer warned that the enemy ship was within enemy range.

"Holding onto your lunch would be a start!" Cat replied as he swung Starbug into a hard turn to avoid and onslaught of fire.

"They've got a lock on!" Rimmer called.

"Gee man don't you think you were a little late on that?" Lister cried sarcastically

"Incoming message punching her up…"

"Do not try to escape or retaliate or we will shoot you out of the sky, surrender now and we may spare your lives."

"WE SURRENDER!" Rimmer hollered in his usual surrender first pretend to be brave later attitude.

"Rimmer man shut up – it'll be a trap, there's no way they're going to let us live – we're the scourge of the universe, remember?"

"You better not be including me in that description – there's no WAY I rank in the league teams – I'm up there in the premiership buds!" Cat commented, jumping as the stimulant vessel caught them with one of their warning shots.

"Shut up Cat, and let's concentrate on not getting blown to pieces – OK?"

"Moan, moan, moan, moan, moan!" Cat yelled in response pulling up hard on the controls as a more powerful bolt was fired, his reflex reactions were too late though and the dash board exploded, Kryten and Rimmer of course were able to duck, shielding themselves from the debris, but Cat and Lister was hit head on, thrown from their chairs to the floor on impact with an agonising crunch.


	2. Darkness

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Red Dwarf, but I do own Danny and Bobby's autograph - So YAY!

Right well, I've not updated in a while (Booooooo - Bad me!) but here's chapter 2 and anyone who remembers me telling them about the original plot - forget it because I have changed a lot of ideas since I posted the first chapter. Chapter 3 is already ready and uploaded, so will be posted soon, and I'm now gonna coninue ignoring my huge mass of homework and start chapter 4 instead!

* * *

Darkness

Rimmer opened his eyes, trying to become accustomed to the dark that surrounded him. The last thing he remembered was ducking as the explosion hit Starbug. His lightbee systems must have got knocked out, off lining on impact or something. He turned over trying to work out where he was – he wasn't on Starbug any longer he was sure of that. The floor was cold like stone and had a musty smell – Like dead herbs you find in your grandmother's drawers.

He rolled over trying to make sense of where he was but found he was bound up, the rope digging tightly in to his holographic skin as he squirmed to sit up.

"Anyone here?" He asked the darkness, though got no reply. He kicked about in the dark for a bit till he was on his feet, and then stumbled towards the thin slit of light coming a gap in the solid door.

But something blocked his path, causing Rimmer to fall over in a crumpled heap groaning in sync with the thing on the floor.

"Who's there? I'll have you know I'm heavily trained in all forms of combat and could break your neck with a single blow!" Rimmer quivered, hoping he sounded remotely braver than he felt.

"Ha! Bud you couldn't break a paper cup!" Came a weak but taunting voice through the darkness.

"Cat." Rimmer sighed half with relief but partly with annoyance. "Where are we?" He asked as he rolled onto his back and stared up at the blackness above him.

"How the hell should I know, all I remember is been hit in the face with that bright fiery explosion… Oh My GAWD!" Cat screeched in terror, causing Rimmer to freeze in fear.

"What?"

"I might have FACIAL SCARS!" Cat moaned desperately, gaining only a sigh from Rimmer in response.

"We've got to find the others. Can you smell them?"

"No… I can't smell anything, Oh gawd I'm damaged!"

"You only just noticed?" Rimmer quipped, choosing insults over been caring – Not that he had much practice at being caring.

"Think we got captured?" Cat asked as he struggled to sit up and failed, finding he couldn't move his right arm at all – Restrained or not.

"No! We just tied ourselves up and locked ourselves in a cold, dark room for the sheer fun of it!" Rimmer snapped – Trust him to get stuck with Cat.

"Alright, Alright, Keep your 'H' on. I've almost shook these ropes off." Cat groaned as he wiggled free of the bounds round his wrists and again tried to sit up, but only causing a large amount of pain in doing so.

Rimmer winced at the scream and shuddered. "You ok?"

"Of course I'm not ok! I have a jagged bone somewhere and that means blood, and red is so not cool right now!" Cat replied as he settled his head back down on the cold hard floor and closed his eyes.

Trust Cat to be critically injured and more bothered about what colours are in and out 3 million years away from the nearest clothes shop!

The pair descended into silence for what seemed like an eternity until Rimmer cleared his throat and spoke up. "Think they died?" He asked the darkened room, though gained now response.

"Cat?" Rimmer crawled over to him and touched his shoulder - asleep! How he could sleep naturally at a time like this was unbelievable – but obviously possible. "Trust you to go to sleep when we're in mortal danger!" Rimmer said with scorn as he shuffled back towards the wall.

"I'm not asleep… I was just thinking about what you said." Cat replied presently.

This piece of information surprised Rimmer, but he'd rather have a morbid conversation than an uncomfortable silence.

"So you care what happens to them?"

"Of course I don't care!" Cat replied a little too quickly. "I just wondered who was going to do my laundry if the badly deformed maths model drone was dead."

"That's all you care about isn't it? You and your fashion! Your just shallow!" Rimmer accused grumpily.

"Well if I'm shallow, what are you? You probably care about them even less then I do!"

"What do you mean? I always make an effort!" Rimmer shot back, his nostrils flaring in the dark.

"Please! Risk stories, telephone pole pictures and James Last? That's not making an effort, that's genocide!" Cat moaned, wincing as he tried to shift his weight.

"It's telegraph not telephone!" Rimmer corrected quietly.

"Oh who cares?" Cat hissed, wishing he had a comfy pillow to put over his head that would block out the drone of Rimmer's boring voice.

"I care!" Rimmer persisted, though his retort was cut off as they heard movement behind the bolted door…


	3. See The Light

**Disclaimer:** Do I really need to keep saying that I don't own Red Dwarf?

Well firstly I'm apologising for the very terrible chapter title but titles are not my strong point. Anyway Sian has told me to post this like NOW as I finished it just after chapter 2 a few hours ago - so here it is! (Chapter 4 to follow shortly)

* * *

See The Light

The pair blinked as a small amount of bright light hit them from outside as a small bowl of food and a glass of water was pushed through a small in the door about the size of a cat flap.

"Guess its dinner time?" Rimmer said distastefully, smelling the disgusting mixture that was Cat's meal, thankful that he didn't have to eat.

"Oh joy, I think I'll pass." Cat muttered quietly.

"And starve to death?"

"Better than eating whatever smeg is in there! It's probably poisoned too!"

"We can only hope." Rimmer quipped half heartedly.

"I can't eat it even if I wanted to – Which I DON'T!" Cat added forcefully as he stared up into nothingness.

"You can't die! It isn't fair on me!" Rimmer protested as he slid the tray over to Cat.

"You're so caring bud." Cat scoffed as Rimmer helped him to sit up against a wall.

"Just untie me, there's only so much I can do with hands like a crab's pincers." Rimmer muttered as Cat began to loosen the rope bounding his wrists with his usable left arm.

"Don't you think it's weird that they haven't killed us yet?" Rimmer asked after a moment.

"There's an old cat saying that has particular relevance here – Stop moving or I won't untie you!"

"I'm been serious!"

"So am I!... Look I don't know what's happened to the others, and I don't know what's going to happen to us – We're in a darkened room with god knows how many unfashionable wounds and I can't smell a thing." Cat sighed at the end of his unusually intelligent sentence and closed his eyes – Not that it was much of a difference.

Rimmer stood up and walked over to the door. "Look I don't know what's going on but I can tell you one thing – We surrender totally so let us out and we'll help you – Maybe make a cup of tea?"

"Great going bud, that's REALLY gonna help!" Cat muttered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Shush! – Someone's coming."  
"And since when was that a good thing?" Cat asked bitterly.

"Smeg you're right!" Rimmer yelped as he backed over to where Cat was.

The door opened and a tall figure stepped into the room, it was holding a small object in it's hand. They pressed it and the room lit up from the small round projector.

As Cat and Rimmer became accustomed to the dark they could see their captor was a male simulant.

"Pathetic humanoid sub species and class one hologram – Barely worth capturing you!" The simulant spat distastefully as he stared at his prisoners.

"Where are we? What happened to the rest of our crew? –"

"-Why don't you shave off your second eyebrow?" Cat butted in before Rimmer could get going in full question mode.

"Enough! You are on one of our colony planets, waiting to be auctioned off to hunters, but you are in no state to be sold!" The simulant boomed, directing the second part of his sentence at Cat.

Rimmer looked at Cat and winced, he didn't look good at all, his nose was bent, his face was covered in cuts and cruises, his hip bone was sticking out, his right arm and leg were bent in a very unnatural way and there was dried blood spread all over his clothes and skin.

"How is he still alive?" Rimmer asked in shock.

"We operated to prevent further internal bleeding then gave him pain suppressants – we need him healed to fetch a higher finder's fee from the hunters."

"Well excuse me m'laddo! But he doesn't look very healed to me!" Rimmer protested, sounding much braver than he felt.

"The cycle is incomplete, the medicine in the bowl will help his scars, but more surgery is required." The simulant explained.

Rimmer resisted the urge to be sarcastic and cleared his throat before speaking again. "What about our vessel and the rest of our crew?"

"You're primitive ship is been mended, upgraded and sold on, whilst the rest of your... 'crew' are deceased."

Rimmer suddenly felt numb, he looked over at Cat but he seemed to be unconscious – Which would explain the lack of insults and wincing for the last couple of minutes. "…How?" Rimmer finally managed to ask after what seemed like forever.

"The human was eliminated during the initial attack and your mechanoid was destroyed yesterday by an over zealous guard, he is been currently used as scrap." Rimmer looked up into the simulant's eyes, he had seem that look before – One of resentment, anger, distaste, hatred – It was like the look his father used to give him constantly throughout his childhood.

"…How long have we been here?" Rimmer asked as his voice got quieter and more hollow in the seemingly large cell.

"38 hours, 29 minutes and 15 seconds." The simulant replied coldly as he nodded to two guards behind him, who moved into the cell and picked Cat up roughly.

"Where are you taking him?" Rimmer asked, as panic rose inside him.

"To be operated on. A technician will be along presently to check your imaging system and prepare you for auction."

"What do you mean 'Prepare me?"

"Training." The simulant said simply as he shut and bolted the door.

Rimmer looked round the still lit up room, at the small but strong light… thingy, the untouched tray… The patch of blood that signified Cat's presence till a few seconds ago.

Rimmer shuddered, if this was a dream – Please god let him wake up now.


	4. Technician

**Disclaimer:** Do I own RD? What the hell do you think?

Well here is chapter 4! Sorry It's got such a crap chapter title again, but nevermind - More exciting stuff to happen soon and if anyone guess's correctly my revised plot... I'll be very very impressed and shocked!

* * *

Technician 

Rimmer opened his eyes and stood up as he heard the door open. He waited in anticipation, hoping it was Cat being brought back so he wasn't alone to think the swirling things spinning round his mind.

Unfortunately it was a female simulant who appeared, carrying a tool kit in one hand.

"I am here to check your system is functioning sufficiently." She stated in an unfeeling manner as the door was locked behind her and she knelt down next to him.

She opened the case and took out a small metal instrument.

"What are you going to do with that?" Rimmer asked quietly as he moved away from her and slouched down against the far wall.

"It's a scanner used for diagnostics in our machinery, it will detect problems in your programming so we can correct them." She said monotonously as she moved towards him and ran the scanner up and down in front of his body.

"Is Cat ok?" Rimmer asked, breaking the cold silence that surrounded them.

"Cat?" The simulant replied in a questioning tone.

"The felis sapiens." Rimmer corrected as he listened to the low hum of the scanner.

"The species is still undergoing surgery."

"So what you going to do if he doesn't get healed enough to make a good profit to the 'hunters'? Wait, let me guess – You'll kill him!" Rimmer spat, beginning to feel less frightened and just more grumpy and angry with their situation.

"Affirmative." She replied without a hint of emotion or concern. "However I doubt it will come to that as the healing cycle is being quite successful." She added as she finished her scanning of Rmmer's systems. "You have 7 flaws with your program. 6 are personality defeats evolved from your original design parameters which I see no relevance in correcting. The 7th is an imaging problem brought on by your system degrading from acting independently to its supply source for long periods of time, I can correct this now and upgrade your system to run and charge independently of outside systems without degrading in the future." Rimmer blinked as she finished her speech but nodded anyway – Not that he really understood what she had just said.He gasped as her leather clad hand thrust into his stomach and turned off his light bee so she could work. Rimmer's last thought was how the unnamed simulant's glove reminded him of Lister's…

* * *

Cat opened his eyes and blinked as he became used to the bright light around him, he moved his weight and found he could now move his right arm and leg easily and that all his bones seemed to be in the right place again. He took a deep breath and froze – A simulant was in the room with him. He turned his head to see a quite beautiful yet cold looking female simulant crouched on the floor, tending to Rimmer's light bee. 

"Do not be alarmed, I am currently just repairing his systems as it would be illogical to take any destructive action now." She said monotonously, without turning round.

Cat thought for a second how pretty she was, but decided to say nothing more – The last pretty female simulant they had encountered had tried to bury them under ship debris.

He shuffled over to the now stale cup of water and looked at his reflection, gasping at the state of his face. He felt the small bump where his nose had been repaired and the scarring on his face, it seemed to be healing because of whatever treatment he'd been given and he knew the bruises would soon go, but this was his face, his most prized possession, he moved his fingers delicately over to a long scar down his right hand cheek - It was much deeper than the rest.

A single tear rolled down his face and through he told himself it was in pity of what had happened to him and his looks, he knew he couldn't forget what had happened to Lister or Kryten.

A low growl came from deep within him and he turned, launching himself at the simulant. She grabbed his arm with one hand, not even dropping the tool she held in the other. She twisted back his arm till he yelped in pain.

"As much as we detest each other, physical violence is not advised, besides you are still weak yet worth a bit of money and supplies to us alive, dead you are nothing but another body of the pathetic creatures we loathe." She let go of Cat and he collapsed to the floor, gasping the pain of his previous injuries as well as the tightness in which she had gripped his arm.

He watched from the far side of the room as she put away the instruments and threw Rimmer's light bee into the air, activating his holo projection unit.

Rimmer looked around in a disorientated state for a few seconds as his memories returned.

"Your repairs are complete, you will both be auctioned off tomorrow as a job lot with other holograms, GELF's, mechanoids and deserters." The simulant stated as she turned to leave.

"Deserters?" Cat asked quietly, still holding his arm tenderly.

"Simulants who have either deviated from our cause or are sympathetic to your kind – humanoids and those who are slaves to them." She said matter of factly as the door slammed shut behind her.

"You ok?" Cat asked as Rimmer sat down besides him.

"Sure, it's just what I always wanted – To be sold off by simulants, to simulants who will make us take part in 'games' until we're all slaughtered." Rimmer replied bitterly as he laid his head back against the wall.

"You know what I mean, though it all comes back to cat and mouse bud. And one things for sure – This time we ain't the cat."


	5. The Cage

**Disclaimer:** Is it really worth the bother, surley not all of you who read my fics can be so stupid as to think I really own Red Dwarf?...Well maybe you are...

Yet again, another crap title, but never mind - It's the chapter content that counts... Not that it's much better than the title. (The idea is that each POV runs basically alongside each other, maybe with an odd minute difference, and Cat's continues a little bit longer than Rimmer's. - This may seem pointless but some people need this stuff explaining).

* * *

The Cage

Rimmer held his head in his hands and stared at the ground, for how long he wasn't sure – It felt like an eternity though was probably only a few minutes. Millions of thoughts swirling though his brain, like when he was on Rimmerworld. Except then it had been his fault… his cowardice, this time there was nothing he could do to prevent his current situation.

The situation was Lister and Kryten were dead, and he and Cat were in a cage surrounded by various people and creatures, some of whom you wouldn't want to meet in a lit alley – Never mind a darkened one!

He felt someone's gaze boring into him and he looked up to see a tired looking Cat opposite him. A shadow of his former self in dirt and blood ridden clothes, a green band adorned on his wrist.

Two others in the cage besides Cat were wearing the green band that supposedly meant 'Most Valuable'. Rimmer however was wearing a yellow band along with 3 others meaning 'Average Value'. This meant they would be separated when it came to the auctions.

Rimmer looked at the other green banders – there was Cat of course, who was there because he was the nearest to a real human they had had in ages. Then there was a GELF similar to the ones Lister had become related to via marriage, he seemed to have been sedated as a precaution. The other was a female stimulant with long blond hair and a scowl on her face – Not that that was stopping Cat whispering to her, like he'd really get a date a few hours before death. He could just imagine what would happen – "You look just lovely tonight in your dirt caked clothes, would you like to avoid the hunters by taking a swim in death lake? Or how about a jog through screaming forest?"

Rimmer shook off his inconsequential thoughts and looked over at his fellow yellow banders – they were all holograms,. Rimmer actually felt the most beautiful of them as the others were all holograms of dead sci fi geeks brought to deep space via an anomaly during a tour of the filming locations for 'Star Trek: Yet Another Generation'.

Unfortuantly one of them had now turned to him and was wittering on about comic books or some such smeg. Rimmer sighed and tuned out.

There were other groups of weaker GELFs but Rimmer didn't really care. Cat was right, it was a game of cat and mouse, and they were caught in a never ending trap.

* * *

Cat ran a hand through his tangled hair and sighed, things were not good. At least he wouldn't be with Rimmer for much longer… If that was really a good thing, Cat sighed again and found his finger brushing against his scar again… 

Scar, such a deep hitting word, as if the sound itself is a knife cutting deeper than any blade could.

He shuddered and looked around, wishing his nose was still broken so he couldn't smell the unwashed-ness and fear radiating from the other captives. He looked at Rimmer carefully, who seemed to be having a silent breakdown – not that that was very hard, he never had been good on staying cool.

He turned to his left where the pretty stimulant was staring ahead of her, she didn't seem afraid, more… determined.

"Hey babe." He whispered quietly to her though she still stared in front of her, unregistering him.

"Anybody home?" He asked, trying to make a joke.

"Are you trying to imply my systems are not working functionally?" She replied coldly, her head turning quickly to meet his, her blue eyes boring into him.

"No of course not! Your systems are wonderful." He said quickly, before inwardly cursing for his semi stupid remark – So much for always been smooth with what few females they encountered.

"I'm afraid I can not say the same for you." She observed after looking at him for a moment. Cat wondered if she was teasing him about his scar and general unkempt appearance, but decided she was been sincere.

"No… Why are you here?" He continued after a moment.

"A hologram from a research vessel escaped but instead of aiding in it's recapture I decided to help her in escaping." She said simply as she turned back to stare into space.

"Oh… Would you act differently if you could?" Cat persisted softly, intrigued by the female in front of him.

"…I would not." She responded finally.

Cat tried to think of something else to say, but couldn't so he just sat in silence for a few minutes, half listening to one of the holograms bore Rimmer about sci fi comic books – Ironical really that there was someone more boring in the world than Rimmer.

Cat suddenly looked up as a guard began to undo the bolts in the door.

"What's going to happen now?" He whispered, feeling more worried than he thought he would about loosing Rimmer – his last link to Red Dwarf and the others. But the stimulant didn't reply as she shouted "NOW!" At the top of her voice, causing the apparently slumbering GELF to leap up and plough through the guard, grabbing his gun in the process.


	6. Escape

**Disclaimer:** (sigh) No. I don't own Red Dwarf!

Well here is chapter 6! Just as crappy as the rest, but quite a bit longer! My apologies to Bex and Alex for killing Lister, but never mind! Lots more chapters soon (Well 4 or 5, i'm not sure yet) So stay tuned!

* * *

Escape

Cat stared in shock for a second, like a deer caught in the headlights, watching as the GELF threw the gun back to the stimulant and ran out into the main building.  
"COME ON!" The stimulant yelled back to the other captives as she took off after the GELF, providing him and the others with cover fire.

Needless to say they didn't need telling twice as they all chased after their liberators.

Rimmer looked back worriedly as a horde of simulants appeared from a corridor, though thankfully the first people to go would be the fat holograms who were even trailing behind the bio GELF's slithering along the floor.

"IN HERE!" She shouted as she fired the laser gun at a bolted door, making it weak enough for the GELF to crash open.

"Alright, keep your hair on Blondie!" Cat shot back as he stumbled in after them, followed by the others.

"Is everyone here?" She commanded sternly as she motioned for Cat and Rimmer to help the GELF move some of the room contents.

"The holograms and some of the GELFs are still out there Blondie." Cat said quickly as he sniffed the air.

"We cannot wait." She said simply as she slammed the door shut and helped some cupboards to be pushed against it.

"Now what do we do little miss 'seal us inside a locked room'?" Rimmer asked grumpily as he slouched against a wall and slid to the ground.

"We load up." She replied as she started opening the metal cupboards and pulling out weapons, she threw them round the group of Cat, Rimmer, the GELF who had aided their escape and two bio GELF's about 3 feet tall who looked a bit like squid on legs.

Everyone froze as the door began to rattle loudly. "LET US IN!" The chorus cried in a terrified manner.

"We cannot allow a breach by letting them in." 'Blondie' said sharply as she gathered some ammo clips and other emergency supplies and threw them in some small knapsacks. Once again she threw them round the group then moved into the middle of the room as screams and the sound of torture came from outside.

"Come out now and we'll auction you or you will suffer the fate of your fellow escapees." A cold male voice said harshly as silence descended for a few seconds before whimpering and a few rounds of gunfire.

"What do we do?" Rimmer asked in a panic as he fumbled with his bag.

"We go down." Blondie answered as she lifted a small metal slab in the ground and began imputing codes into a small interface system.

"What you…?" one of the Bio GELFs asked in a squeaky voice before trailing off out of confusion of not being good at English.

"Hacking their system." She said as the ground moved to the left of them – revealing a trap door.

"You have 3 choices, stay here then let them in and they might sell you on to others who will kill you, though they may kill you instantly out of annoyance. Stay here and be killed by the imminent explosion, or follow us." She said matter of factly as she slung the rifle round he shoulder and climbed down a thin metal ladder.

"Option 3 sounds good to me." Rimmer yelped as he followed Blondie down the ladder, closely followed by what remained of their group.

The furry GELF came last, hitting a close command key next to the ladder to shut the hatch again.

"How was this place so easy to escape from Blondie?" Cat asked as he waited for the bio GELF's to speed up their descent.

"Without me escape would be impossible – I knew the whereabouts of the emergency escape room and found it simple to hack the codes of those I have been with all my life." She answered in a mostly detached voice.

"Oh."

"Everybody above keep moving, we cannot afford to stop. This tunnel leads to the ship dock and repair port. They will have no doubt expected this so have weapons at the ready. Yuka – You're the most resilient, provide cover for us whilst we get to the nearest ship." Yuka as Blondie had called the GELF, grunted and nodded.

"How can he understand you?" Rimmer asked, panting slightly.

"A language chip in my brain – contains all GELF sub languages and those of the ancient cultures of Earth."

"Lucky you." Rimmer muttered, briefly remembering his weak attempt at trying to learn Esperanto which now seemed several entire lifetimes ago."

Back on solid ground and they were running, it was almost like watching a bad Star Wars re-remake. The suddenly reached a dead end except for another ladder leading up.

Blondie motioned for the others to move aside and Yuka went first, then a reluctant Rimmer, the bio GELFs, Cat and finally, the nicknamed Blondie. The moved up to the top then stopped as Yuka hit an unlock key and the hatch opened.

Almost immediately a huge net was thrown over them but Yuka deflected it as he jumped out, firing round like a maniac.

Everyone climbed out quickly, firing at the simulants though they didn't seem to be making much of a dent.

"AIM FOR THE HEAD!" Blondie shouted as she disappeared behind a box to reload.

"It was like watching a zombie/killer stimulant movie Cat thought for a brief second as he fired his last round on the laser clip and jumped behind the same box Blondie was – But she'd disappeared.

Cat looked round to find her running towards one of the ships – THEIR ship, Starbug. He heard an anguished scream and turned as one of the bio GELF's crumpled to the ground, its friend hollered and leapt at the simulants but was struck down in mid air.

"Your escape will fail. Put down your weapons now." The lead stimulant said with a cold and harsh voice from the other end of the room.

"Oh my god we're gonna die!" Rimmer whispered as he took refuge next to Cat.

"And you mean we weren't before?" Cat replied in a tired but sarcastic voice as YUKA came tearing over to them, providing them with protection and cover firing as the 3 of them ran after Blondie.

After what seemed like an age they caught up to her and dashed up the steps of Starbug, the sound of firing ringing in everyones ears. Blondie pointed her weapon at the access panel and fired, causing a chain reaction resulting in the door opening.

"You could have just asked us the codes." Rimmer quipped in a squeaky voice as he dashed in past her.

"I did not know it –YUKA!" Blondie screeched as Yuka let out a cry and fell in the doorway, his resistance expended from the mass of bullets lodged in his skin, mostly from protecting the others.

Blondie and Cat pulled him in and shut the door as Rimmer started up the ship. "Yuka." She said softly to her friend, though she gained what seemed only a grunt to Cat.

Blondie smiled, but that turned into a cold glare as Yuka closed his eyes for the last time. "Yes well, at least some of us made it." She spoke darkly to Cat as she stood up and moved to the cockpit.

"I'm sorry Blondie." Cat whispered as he made to move past her to his workstation.

"Brina."

"Huh?" Cat asked, slightly confused.

"My name is Brina."


	7. Fear

**Disclaimer:**Do I own RD stuff? YES! Do I own RD? NO!

Well here's the next chapter, kinda short but gets the point across, sorry for overall crapness again though.

Major plot points coming soon though so stay tuned.

(goes back to mouthing along to AC/DC - Have almost lost voice because of throat infection, and Sian knows my singing voice isn't great anyway).

* * *

Fear

"Where's Yuka?" Rimmer asked in a panic Cat passed him quickly as sat at his station and began to fire up the thrusters.

"Dead." Brina replied as she brushed past and dumped her stuff on Kryten's chair before sitting next to Cat.

Cat and Rimmer exchanged a weird look, but had no time to elaborate as small mine went off under them.

"Damage report?" Rimmer asked squeakily.

"One of our thrusters are out but I can still get us in the air." Cat answered as he pulled up on the controls and started to manoeuvre.

"Watch out, there's 3 battle cruisers right on our tail." Rimmer said nervously as he scanned the monitors.

"You have increased weapon capability, take us round and I'll fire at the main ship." Brina suggested, gaining only a slight nod as he twisted Starbug round expertly.

"FIRE!" Brina shouted as she pressed the button – Just like Lister used to.

"Direct hit." Cat said after a moment as he manoeuvred Starbug away from the fire of the other vessels.

"its weapons are disabled but the other two are still in pursuit."

"If I open a comm. I can transmit an Armageddon virus to lock out their systems; they can beam to the third ship till others arrive for them." Brina explained quickly as she stood up and moved over to Kryten's station.

"We had to deal with the Armageddon virus too." Rimmer thought allowed as Brina carried out her plan.

"Right there bud… Was kinda fun though apart from the imminent death thing." Cat replied as he steered Starbug towards an asteroid belt to hide in.

"FUN? How did you work that out?" Rimmer scoffed as he checked for colliding rocks.

"Think about it, we got to wear cool outfits, ride horses, you weren't a complete cowardice looser, we saved Kryten… He saved us all…" Cat trailed off.

"Ironic seeing as we all hated each others guts." Rimmer sighed sadly.

"Correction, we all hated YOUR guts!"

"Virus transferred. I fail to see the point of this conversation. Forget about them, It is the most logical thing to do." Brina said calmly as she began to check the weapons and supplies.

"Oh yeah and what would you know about logicality – You helped a hologram escape against all your training, you just fed from your own people, watched your friend has been killed in front of you, and all you can say is FORGET them?" Rimmer hissed as he stood up and left the cockpit.

Cat bit his lip and followed him.

"This is ridiculous, none of them should be dead!" Rimmer sighed as he sat on the metal steps and held his head in his hand to avoid looking at Yuka's bodys.

"You didn't even know the other banders, or like Lister or Kryten so why would you care?" Cat asked grumpily as he sat next to him.

"Well neither did you!" Rimmer replied bitterly, gaining only a shrug from Cat.

"You don't know what it's like to be a hologram – I'm dead, and if I wasn't here as light and wires I'd be forgotten too!" Rimmer said quietly. "It's not like I did anything big with my life, or death for that matter…"

"People don't fear death, they fear being forgotten after death." Cat said knowledgably after a few seconds.

Rimmer raised an eyebrow. "How'd you come up with that?

"I read it in a fortune cookie."

"I should have known… You know we've been out of danger for at least 5 minutes and you haven't even looked in a mirror!" Rimmer said in a shock realisation.

"…Maybe later." Cat said as he fingered his scar delicately.


	8. Discussions

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Red Dwarf - and if I did, do you really think I'd be able to get away with writing this rubbish?

Well here's the next chapter, sorry for it's rubbishness and I think everyones out of character, but never mind...

* * *

Discussions

Cat sighed as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. It had taken him hours but here he was, feeling as though one of his most favourite past times was now an act of torture.

He picked up his brush and ran it through his hair until it was untangled and soft, the slightly curled black locks hanging down around his shoulders. Cat sighed and pushed the hair away from his scar.

"Are you feeling alright?" Brina said from the doorway, causing Cat to jump slightly and turn away from the mirror.

"Yeah, fine babe." He said airily with a glint of teeth.

"You seem… Unnerved?" She half stated, half asked as she cocked her head on one side and tried to make eye contact.

"Me? Never, it takes more than deaths of acquaintances, bodily disfigurement and tortured imprisonment to unnerve me!" Cat told her as he groaned inwardly and hoped his weak smile and photographic memory from Lister's "Big Book Of Big Words" would get him through the conversation with her.

"Uh hu." She said in a noncommittal tone as she folded her arms and watched him.

Cat reached over to get his hair gel to style it but decided he couldn't be bothered and just scraped his locks back into a ponytail.

"What about you?" He asked, turning away from the mirror and walking towards the door. "About Yuka I mean?"

"He died, I lived." She replied matter of factly.

"Yeah, well same about meccano kit head and the curry kid, they died, and I lived – Fine by you Blondie?" Cat asked as he chucked his hair brush onto his bunk and stalked out of the room.

"Fine, just call me Blondie again and you won't be living much longer!" She said with a soft, pitying smile as she watched him grab Lister's guitar as an after thought as he left.

* * *

"Need any help?" Cat asked wearily as he stood behind Rimmer in the doorway, pausing for a second before he sat down in his chair and placed the guitar on Lister's. 

"No, I… What the smeg are you doing with that?" Rimmer asked as he pointed at the guitar.

"Nothing bud, nothing."

"Uh hu, well as long as you don't start playing it – Not that you could be any worse than him." Rimmer replied quietly before biting his lip.

"…Is it our fault?" Cat asked with a sigh as he scraped his finger nail against his scar.

"Oh course it isn't you gimboid! It's… It's…. It probably is…" Rimmer trailed off and banged his head on the console.

"So what do we do?"

"How the hell should I know? Land on a moon, fix this piece of smeg, bury the ancient ape over there? You decide – Or better yet – Let's put it all in the hands of fate, he's been pretty good up to now!" Rimmer took a deep breath and bashed his head back down onto his console.  
"I meant… I don't know what I meant." Cat ran a hand through his hair and looked at Rimmer who snorted

"Do you ever?"

"Sometimes… Isn't there some way we could… I dunno – Change this?"

"We've messed with time and stuff like this before – and things never go right for us? Never has and never will." Rimmer bit his tongue and thought for a moment.

"Then again, you may finally get that date with a female your always after – I think for some inexplicable reason – Brina likes you."

"What? Don't take the smeg, I'm damaged perfection!" Cat moaned as he pointed to his scar.

"Some girls like that rugged look and she isn't exactly little miss stay at home Barbie you know!" Rimmer replied as he rubbed his forehead.

"True, damnit – I hate these moral decisions – change history or get dinner and a date!" Cat said in a confused manner

"What if we talk about these changing history plans during dinner?" Cat and Rimmer turned as Brina stood in the doorway, her head cocked on one side and looking questioningly at Cat.

"…It's a date babe."


	9. The Date

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything dwarfy... except some DVDs, audio books, normal books, a survival guide, a few badges, mister flibble, a starbug and skutsy the skutter...

Well here's chapter 9, and I think people will hopefully begin to see where the story is going now, originally this chapter didn't exist and neither did the last chapter, and it was going to skip from the events in chapter 7, to theevents in the next chapter (now chapter 10). BUT my band of readers needed more, so more they got!...

* * *

The Date

Rimmer watched as Cat stared into space, thinking. Rimmer sighed and thought of saying something but changed his mind and went back to trying to remember if the red wire cut of power to his control panel, or life support to the whole ship.

He sighed again and gave up, knowing him he'd probably blow the ship up just by looking at the wires – Never mind trying to cut them! Suddenly Cat let out a small laugh which interrupted Rimmer's own thoughts.

"What's funny?" He asked as he gave the wires an 'I'll be back!' glare and replaced the plastic cover.

"Nothing bud, just thought it was kinda ironic that I've spent all my life chasing women who mostly weren't there to chase, and now I have a date in 10 minutes I'm just sat here watching you do poor 'Mission Impossible' impressions." Cat stopped talking and started rubbing his scar again.

"Ah… You saw that then?" Rimmer asked with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, and don't touch either, The blue one cuts off life support and the red one automatically sets the ship into a 5 minute auto destruct sequence." Cat added, looking intelligent.

"How do you know that?" Rimmer asked incredulously.

"I read it in this manual." Cat replied holding up a small book.

"Figures so are you going or what?" Rimmer asked in a slightly grumpy manner.

"Fine, see I'm walking, I'm walking and I've gone." Cat said sarcastically as he closed the cockpit door behind him.

Cat sighed and walked up the metal steps and down the corridor to his room where he found Brina dressed exactly as she was earlier, sat at the metal table holding a beer.

"Hello." She nodded as she came in.

"This is a date?" Cat asked with a raised eyebrow as he sat opposite her on his bunk bed and leaned over to be passed a beer.

"Closest as you can get without me cooking." Brina replied taking a sip.

"Where'd you get this anyway, I thought we only had urine-recyc?"

"I found it in one of the emergency kits, we often use alcohol as antithetic for wounds as well as it being good to get blind drunk." Cat gave a small smile and opened his can.

"You know, a few weeks after I met Rimmer and Lister, Lister got sick, and I found him in a coma on the floor of one of the corridors, and I just left him there, I didn't care what so ever, and even when Rimmer asked for help, I was more bothered with eating lunch. Rimmer hated him and still helped him – I just didn't care." Cat looked down and took another drink.

"Well your different, you couldn't be expected to change straight away could you? You… evolved." Brina decided, as she reached over and opened another can.

"Hmmmm, sometimes I think I was better off not caring." Cat wondered quietly.

"I've thought that, you know it isn't true though."

"I guess… I was wrong though."

"About what?"

"I don't think it's possible to change history, not in a good way anyway."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well babe, if we changed history, this wouldn't have happened, meaning we'd have met you, Starbug would not be here for you to escape in, and you might die as well as Yuka." Cat rubbed his head – he thought he'd said it right but he still had a headache.

"And would you really be upset if that happened?" Brina asked, her eyes looking questioningly at Cat.

"Yes… No… I dunno, I wouldn't even remember it had happened!"

"True. Theoretically though if we changed time you wouldn't be there to change it in the first place, so things would revert to how they were anyway… Unless we could build what some scientists call 'The Slip Stream Drive'." Brina ran a hand through her hair and gave a thoughtful look.

"A what?"

"Slip Stream Drive – Scientists believe if the correct components are combined to create a balance between time, space and probability, which makes a kind of space ship impervious to changes in history. Understand?"

"…No." Cat looked confused but smiled as Brina laughed at him in a cute way.

"Does not matter, I'll have plenty of time to explain it."

Cat finished his drink and moved over to the table. "Why did you come on this 'date' to talk confusing theories at me?" He groaned inwardly, and sat down next to Brina, his fingers once again tracing the outline of his scar. He hated feeling not confident; it was like something in him was missing.

"No, that was just a bonus." Brina said softly as she gently took hold of Cat's hands and looked into his eyes.


	10. 10 Years Later

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN RED DWARF!

Well this chapter is up... As you can see, not sure about this bedtime story thing that will be the next chapter, but I guess it's kind of for all you people who don't understand the plot very well, rather than for Demi's benefit. (Apologies for bad title) Oh, and if anyone is also a bit too simple minded to understand why Demi is called Demi, it will be explained in a few chapters...

* * *

10 Years Later...

The 3 figures made their way over the harsh and cold landscape, the wind and blizzard whipping their faces with every step they took.

"Over here!" Rimmer called as he pointed to a small red box buried in a couple of inches of snow.

"I see it!" Yelled Cat as he lifted it out and stuffed it into a rucksack.

"That's it! I think we've got everything we need!" Rimmer replied as he checked a small computerised list.

"Come on! Let us get back to the ship before we freeze!" Brina added shivering

They stumbled back across the way they came, following their senses and fading snowy footprints towards their battered old craft.

After what seemed like an age they reached the top of the stairs and walked into the airlock.

"I wish I could believe this idea would work." Rimmer sighed as he banged the access panel with his fist to get the door to close.

"Don't worry bud." An aged Cat replied as he took down his hood. His hair was pulled back into a straggly, greying pony tail and his eyes looked worn out and tired.

Cat fingered the pale white scar on his cheek and smiled weakly as Brina took down her hood and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Yuck!" Said a young looking girl with milky brown skin and dark hair who was sat on a crate.

"You got that right Demi!" Rimmer smiled softly. "Anyway we better see if we can get this underway before we freeze to death." He added, ruffling Demi's hair and picking out the red box from the bag – it had "Holly's Hop Drive" written on the side.

"Just because you can't get any bud!" Cat replied, his eyes twinkling as he looked over some of the equipment they had been searching for the past 10 years.

"I cannot believe this planet used to be your main ship." Brina said as she stepped into the cockpit and looked out the front window.

"Me neither daddy!" Demi replied excitedly.

"Yeah well somehow it is. You go help your mother with those repairs from the last stimulant attack. Me and Uncle Arnold have some stuff to discuss." Cat smiled as Demi nodded and followed Brina into the cockpit.

Rimmer banged the door to make it shut and sat next to Cat on one of the crates.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asked as Cat sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing the scar on his cheek again.

"I think so yeah." Cat picked up the Holly's Hop Drive and turned it over in his hands.

"I'd understand if you didn't – It's been 10 years Cat, we've made new lives for ourselves – We've evolved!"

"Into what? Space scavengers on the run from simulants and monsters all over the galaxy?"

"Well what were we before? It's not really the situation that's changed – It's us, and you know it!"

"What do you know? You're dead!"

"Yeah well I've saved you're skin on more than one occasion – I wouldn't have done that before the… incident… We both know that." Rimmer sighed and sat next to the person he regarded as his best… well only friend really unless you counted Brina and Demi.

"And maybe the Slip Stream Drive will work – We could be completely unaffected."

"Yes but what about the problems that can happen with us coexisting in the same time line as a different historical paradox?" Rimmer asked as he folded his arms.

Cat cocked his head and thought for a moment. "You know what bud?"

"What?"

"I think I liked it better when I didn't have a clue what that would mean!" Cat replied with a smile.

Rimmer rolled his eyes and stood up. "If we're gonna do this we better do it soon – You and Brina get everything set up while I put Demi to bed."

"Yes Mr Rimmer sir!" Cat replied with a salute as he too stood up.

Rimmer smiled. "Shut up or I'll feed you to the space weevils."

Cat laughed and went over to the cockpit to call Demi. "Being fed to the space weevils is no big deal Bud! – You've just volunteered to try and make up a new bedtime story for Demi – Now THERE'S punishment!"

* * *

"Uncle Arnold?" Demi asked as she got into her bunk bed and moved over for Rimmer to sit next to her. 

"Hmmm?"

"Am I too old for bed time stories?" She asked as she bit one of her nails – a habit she had had for years.

"Do you think you are?" Rimmer asked absently as he began to rack his brains for a story he could tell her.

"I am 9." She replied matter of factly.

"Yes you are… Do you want a bed time story?"

"I want to know what you, Daddy and Mummy are doing, and tell me about these other guys – Would I like them? Would they tell me bed time stories?" Rimmer blinked at Demi's barrage of questions, and tried to think of a suitable reply.

"Let me tell you a story ok?" Rimmer took a deep breath and sighed with relief as Demi nodded.

Rimmer cleared his throat, getting ready to disguise Cinderella as another story again. Then he paused for a moment. Maybe he should tell her the story in disguise – It would do no harm, and give him new material…


	11. Bedtime Story

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to this story...except Brina and Demi I guess - oh and my natural lazyness which is why it has taken me like months to update

Hey anyone who reads my stories and is annoyed i've not been updating any of them - but i'm determined to make up for it now - Starting with getting this story completed once and for all. Still not sure how many chapters there will be, probably 14...but We'll see...Anyway - ignore my rantings and read on if you want. (PS: The '&' thing is coz I can't get the dividers to work dammit)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bedtime Story

_A long time ago there was a town, and in that town there was a beautiful princess names Christina who was admired by both royalty and civilians alike. One day a foreign peasant called 'Dave' came to live in the town, and was instantly struck by her beauty._

_He wasn't rich, or smart, or highly talented, and his friends teased him for even thinking she would give him a time of day – one man even more so, not that Dave would ever call…William a friend. He was just someone Dave had to work with for a pitiful wage._

_Eventually though he won over princess and once their affair was made public the king sentenced Dave to a thousand years in a magical prison where he would not age, or really exist._

_When the time was up and he was released by Hol, the warlock who had imprisoned him, he found everybody he knew dead as expected, but a wave of evil trolls had swept across the land, and the town lay in ruins, none of his race seemed to have survived and he began to go insane, until Hol resurrected William as best he could to keep him sane._

_They began to explore what was left in the town and discovered a young feral man who had been abandoned by the rest of his own kind when they had fled the war, and a sub species who was created to serve the rich. _

_The 5 – Dave, William, Hol… Duane and Jake built a ship to try and find somewhere peaceful to call home, yet trouble always seemed to find them…_

"What happened to them?" Demi asked sleepily, bringing Arnold out of his trance.

"...You will have to find out another night." Arnold said sadly as he kissed Demi on the forehead, and turned to leave, groaning inwardly as he saw Cat standing in the doorway.

"What a lovely story 'William' – So truth filled!" Cat deadpanned as Arnold walked towards him

"Yeah well would you rather I had told the story of 2 mental rejects on a space ship, one of whom brought a pregnant cat on board and so got sent to stasis and when he awoke he was left with the other reject as a dead guy, a senile computer, a vain cat and a robot who had committed accidental homicide to the crew of the Nova 5?" Rimmer whispered so as not to wake Demi.

"No." Cat admitted with a sigh. "…But did you have to call me Duane?"

"Hey I was on the spot!" Arnold protested with a smile as Cat rolled his eyes.

"Come on – Everything is ready, Brina is setting a course to a couple of clicks away from where we attacked – That way there's no chance of the other Starbug being affected when we use the drive.

"Ok…Have you thought about what we're going to do afterwards – that is if the paradox doesn't blow us all to pieces – You remember what happened when the past us killed us." Arnold wasn't happy with the idea fully, he knew that if something could go wrong for them – It always did.

"I thought we'd gone over that – It will work…Probably – Anyway it's simple, we use Holly's Hop drive as a starting mechanism for the Slip Stream Drive, go back, protect them…and us from the simulants then leave." Cat stated matter of factly

"And go where?"

Cat sucked in his breath deeply. "It's up to you and Brina too…But I was thinking…Earth."

"Why there?" Arnold blinked.

"Well Lister always talked about Earth…I've never seen it the way he – and you too some extent, did. But I don't want Demi to spend the rest of her life on this wreck." Cat explained quietly as he looked back at Demi.

Arnold took a breath and ran a hand through his hair before smiling softly. "Seems like a good enough reason to me." He said before making his way down the corridor.

"I'll be along in a minute." Cat called after him as he walked silently over to Demi and sighed deeply as he looked down at her sleeping...


	12. Trackers Attack

**Disclaimer:** Why yes, I DO own Red Dwarf actually, and Starbug, and Bob the Skutter - they are all lined up on my bookcase incase you were wondering.

Well what do ya know - Another story for...whoever is still reading this. This chapter was a bit hard to write coz I knew how it wanted to go, but it seemed more OOC and...Soppy as I did write it - but then a lot has happened to Rimmer & Cat since the earlier chapters, and even frm when I introduced Brina so I guess the OOCness can be debated. Anyway, read on if you want and I'll get on writing the final 2 or 3 chapters.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Trackers Attack

Brina was sat in her (and Lister's) chair, checking the weapons upgrade she added last week was still working when suddenly the proximity alert went off at Arnold's station.

"Smeg." She muttered as she switched chairs and looked at the monitor as two stimulant tracker class ships appeared on the long distance radar.

"Guys!" She called as she took her place and took over the co pilot controls to try and steer a course away from any unnecessary conflict.

"What's wrong?" Arnold asked as he entered.

"Trackers." She replied simply, gaining a worried look from him as he sat down and began keying in commands to find possible escape routes.

"Where's Cat?"

"With Demi… Estimated two minutes till they are in firing range." Arnold said as he bit his lip.

"Take over. I'll get him." Brina replied quickly as she hit autopilot for Starbug to follow the course Arnold had just keyed in, before running into the midsection to find Cat coming down the metal steps carrying the now half awake Demi.

"What are you doing?" She asked, stopping dead in her tracks.

"Taking her to the escape pod – You too. We'll come back for you when it's done." Cat replied, not making eye contact.

"No way! We got this far together, we are not splitting up now – besides, you need me for the mission." Brina shot back crossly.

"I don't want to go." Demi mumbled quietly.

"Stop being stubborn!" Cat shouted at Brina, ignoring Demi.

"Same to you!"

"GUYS!" Arnold shouted through from the cockpit sharply. "Can you have this argument later? – Remember the trackers?"

"Trackers?" Cat yelped as he put Demi down and dashed after a still angry Brina through to the cockpit. Demi followed silently behind and slipped into Kryten's old chair.

"Two of them."

"Smeg." Cat mumbled as he turned off autopilot and took a hard right, just avoiding a 'warning' shot across the bow of Starbug.

"Looks like they've already been in a fire fight recently, one of them has lost a fuel tank and the other doesn't have any shields." Arnold filled them in quickly.

"But they can still blow us to bits right?" Cat asked, taking another turn.

"Oh totally."

"Fly towards them." Brina suddenly said, causing Cat to stare in disbelief.

"Are you insane?"

"Get in between them, then as they shoot they hit each other – both are vulnera-" Brina was cut off as a shot caught the side of the ship.

"Everyone ok?" Cat shouted above the warning sirens.

"I'm fine." Brina replied coolly.

"Yes daddy."

"As fine as a dead guy can be."

"Right." Cat answered, understanding what Brina had meant with her plan as he swung Starbug round and aimed for the gap between the trackers.

He bit his lip as he got between them, then sent Starbug into a 360 degree moving turn, so Brina could fire defensively at the trackers who quickly turned and shot at Starbug.

Cat stopped the turn just as quickly as he had started, just getting out of the way as the tracker's much more powerful lasers hit each other, exploding both ships into flaming pieces.

"No other ships nearby, all damage is mostly superficial, except one of my monitors got knocked out." Arnold said after a second.

Cat heaved a sigh of relief then turned back to the others. "Can we get back to our argument now?"

Arnold rolled his eyes as Brina frowned. "See honey, we aren't having an argument – Because we aren't going. I'm not some innocent that needs to be protected, and Demi can take care of herself just as well as the rest of us."

"She's only NINE! She shouldn't have to!" Cat shot back, consciously not looking at his daughter as he said this.

"You're the one who wants to do this 'mission' in the first place!" Brina shouted back, no one noticing as Demi slid off her chair and left the cockpit.

"Then why are you so insistent in staying?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

Cat just sat there, Brina's outburst feeling like a slap in the face – As if he hadn't thought she still loved him really. He looked up as Brina knelt next to him.

"We're staying." She said much more softly yet firmly as she took his hand and held it tightly.

Cat nodded then looked up as Demi came back into the cockpit carrying the toolkit over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Uncle Arnold said his monitor was broken, we can't help your friends if something's broken." The 9 year old mechanical genius and Arnold opened a panel under his station and began to fix the wiring.

Cat sighed inwardly and ran a finger along his scar thoughtfully. Looked like the two person op he had envisioned had just turned into a family outing…


	13. Back To The Beginning

**Disclaimer:**Seriously. Don't be stupid by even asking.

Ok well this is the last chapter to the story! and I'm sorry it's taken so long to get to this point, but i'm lazy, and I have many college essays to finish...so expect many more chapters for my other stories as I try to avoid homework in the coming weeks lol. (Oh yeah - Apologises for the crappy chapter title, they aren't my strong point).

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Back To The Beginning

Cat pulled Starbug to a complete stop then looked at the others, Brina was at Kryten's station, setting up the blocker to stop them being scanned whilst Demi and Arnold finished the repairs.

"Ready?" He asked, gaining a nod from Arnold as he clipped the panel back into place.

"Yep daddy." Demi answered as she stepped over and gave him a hug.

"Good…Babe?"

"Just…about…done!" Brina said sigh a sigh and a grin as she keyed in the last of the commands and hit enter.

Cat ran a hand through his hair and mentally prepared himself. "Arnold, start the drive and everyone hold on." He said as confidently as he could as Arnold hit the start button of the once 'Holly Hop Drive' that had been built into the side of his station.

Suddenly Cat was manoeuvring his way through a wormhole type blur of time that reminded him a bit of some crappy old movie Lister had got him to see once called 'Trip To Oz' where a girl took some magic mushrooms and then her shuttle had being caught up by a black hole and sent to a place populated by cabaret midgets in a city called Oz…Or 'Trip Out City' as Lister had put it.

Then just as suddenly as the tunnel had appeared, it had gone, everything was calm and they seemed to be just floating in normal space. Cat held his position for a while, feeling tense and unsure.

"Are we there?" Demi asked nervously to the equally nervous adults.

"Looks like." Arnold replied as he checked his monitor readouts.

"How long have we got?" Brina asked, as she let out a breath she had unconsciously being holding.

"Not long, Simulant ship has just entered our long distance scanners, but ours are much more upgraded than they were…Before…" Arnold trailed off feeling more than a tad awkward.

"Got it." Cat mumbled as he plotted a course towards the stimulant ship. Strangely he felt scared – When it came to the crunch he'd always expected it to be anger at what this ship and it's crew had done, but it seemed to be more fear of what could happen now… He looked over at Arnold, but he didn't make eye contact, instead turning back to study his monitor readouts. Cat sighed and hit a button on his console…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cat ran a hand through his hair then yawned idly, he started to scan his perfect nails but then a bleeping noise coming from Rimmer's station distracted him.

He moved over and began scanning the monitor readouts.

"What's up?" Lister asked as he took a swig of beer and looked up from his World War 2 history comic.

Cat frowned and sat back in his chair. "Nothing bud – Looked like some kind of power surge but it's gone now…Probably that star we past a bit ago imploding."

Lister nodded and turned his attention back to his comic, suddenly laughing at something and knocking some of his beer onto his already grubby top.

Cat rolled his eyes at Lister's clumsiness and general grossness, then looked round as he sensed a very moody Rimmer walk in and sit in his chair.

Cat wondered absently what was wrong with him now, but no doubt Lister and Rimmer would have an argument and he'd find out that way – No point wasting breath talking to Rimmer when he didn't especially care much anyway.

"What's eating you? You've got a face on you that couldn't be worse than if you'd just found out I'd flushed your James Last CD collection into space." Lister observed turning round to be met by a glare and a flare of nostrils as he tried to dry the spilt beer with his sleeve.

"You HAVE flushed my James Last CD's into space you cretionus pile of faeces that barely counts of being human" Rimmer spat, glaring at Cat who had a small smile beginning to play on his lips.

Rimmer scoffed angrily as Lister tried to say it was an accident and folded his arms sulkily. "I ask you Lister how it is impossible to put all my James Last CD's into the…" He trailed off as Cat suddenly stood up and looked around alertly.

"What's the matter with you?" He snapped, annoyed to have his track of insults distracted.

Cat sighed and sat down again. "Nothing…I just thought I sensed…Feline." Cat muttered, gaining eyebrow raised looks from Lister and Rimmer.

"You mean besides yourself?" Rimmer asked with a taunting smile.

"Of course besides me! I'm not that dumb Nostril Arches!" Cat retorted crossly.

"Anyone wanna make bets on that point?" Rimmer replied, but before Cat could answer him, a worried looking Kryten came dashing into the cockpit.

"Sirs! I'm afraid I have terrible news to report… Oh I can't even SAY it!" He moaned, quickly getting everyone's attention.

"What is it? – It's not the poppadoms?" Lister asked, panic rising in his voice.

"No sirs – Even worse! Frank has gone on strike!"

"Frank?" Rimmer and Lister asked incredulously and highly confused. But Cat's attention was elsewhere as he sniffed the air again.

"Guys." He said before Kryten had a chance to explain. "I'm picking something up, and it's coming our way." The others looked at his half scared and half puzzled look with slight scepticism but Rimmer checked the radar then gulped.

"Hey he's right – I'm picking up two vessels on the edge of the radar…One looks like a simulant ship – heavily upgraded." Rimmer told the others, having an inside panic attack.

"Oh smeg…What about the other ship?" Lister asked as he turned to he sat down again and knocked his just about empty can of larger onto the floor. It landed with a resounding hollow crash making everyone flinch and Cat jump as if he'd been shot.

"I don't know, there's some kind of block – I can't scan it, and it's too far away for a visual…it's attacking the simulant ship though, could provide us with enough time to escape." Rimmer relayed nervously.

"Should we help?" Lister asked.

"I wouldn't recommend it sirs. From what I can gather, both ships have taken damage but it wouldn't be wise to investigate, for all we know both are simulant and they could gladly put aside their differences to attack us." Kryten reasoned calmly as Cat nodded hesitantly and set Starbug on a retreating course back to a nearby asteroid belt.

After a minute or so Rimmer looked up from his monitors. "Long range scanners detect an explosion from the sector of the simulant and unknown ship's location."

"Who won?" Lister asked as Cat pulled Starbug to a halt in the asteroid belt.

"Who cares? – You got rid of all my Reggie Wilson CDs!" Rimmer retorted causing Lister to groan loudly.

"Not this again!" He moaned as Cat rolled his eyes and tuned out of yet another squabble – Yep, things were boring when people weren't trying to blow them to bits…

The End 


	14. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** If you want to live in a world where I own the creative rights to Red Dwarf - you must be madder than I thought!

Well what do you know - The end wasnt 'The End'! I knew this when I posted the 'last' chapter but I thought i'd give you all the illusion it was over whilst I wrote the epilogue...But as I skipped starting my politics essay today I got it finished relativly quickly... And sorry about the semi cliffhanger - I just couldn't decide what I wanted to happen! - But I got the light bulb talk in! (you'll see). Anyway, now fanfiction has stopped been a git, read on and review the final installment of the fic! (Though I doubt I'll get much of a review from Bex apart from 'Lister ain't dead! giggles fanatically' - but nevermind)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Epilogue 

"Play." Rimmer said once he was sure the others had left the room. He wasn't sure what he was expecting from the black box recording that had tracked his JMC indent code for God knew how long, but one thing was for sure – He wasn't expecting this…

"_This is the final Black Box recording of the Jupiter Mining Corporation vessel 'Starbug'. Present is Second Technician and acting Flight Coordinate Arnold J Rimmer. Acting weapons expert and co-pilot, Brina. Acting mechanic, Demi. & acting pilot and sometimes captain…Cat._

_We hope this is you watching Arnold, as we set it to respond to your pass code only. But if the rest of you are watching…Hopefully you've all fainted too…Except you of course Arnold-"_

"_I wouldn't hold your breath!"_

"_Shhhh Uncle Arnold!"_

"_Right…As I was saying…I didn't want…Well myself to watch this…Um…Our current and final mission is to prevent the simulant ship we will be meeting in combat in…How long?"_

"_Two Minutes dear."_

"…_Fantastic – Anyway, stopping the simulant ship from attacking you and thus killing Lister and Kryten. You and…Well me, survive, but…Things happen. This is Brina…My mate, we rescued her from the rest of the simulants as she was treated as a traitor-"_

"_Excuse me – But who rescued who now?"_

"_Ok, the rescuing notion is up for discussion…And this is Demi – Our kid."_

"_Hiya! Demi means half! Half feline, half humanoid! Isn't that fantastic?"_

"…_Quite… We managed to come back to this point in time from 10 years into the future with the use of a 'Slip Stream Drive' this prevents our timeline from been erased once we have changed yours... If we don't get killed in the attack we will use the drive to go back to Earth or somewhere like that…If we do get killed…Well that's that then."_

"_...Sorry to break up this morbid and surreal moment but they have a lock on."_

"How can they Arnold? – Brina! You said we had two minutes."

"_Ok I was a little off!"_

"_Great! If I swing her round hard to stern can you get a hit to their fuel tanks before they blow us to bits?"  
_

_"Have I ever disappointed you before?"_

"_Nope, but I sure hope you don't start now babe!"_

"_So do I!"_

"_Incoming!"_

"_FIRE!"_

"PAUSE!" Rimmer shouted out, his voice much shriller than intended. He held his hand out and found that it had begun shaking. He didn't want to know what happened…He just didn't think he wanted to know…Suddenly a noise outside the room distracted him. Rimmer moved to the door and opened it to find Cat sat down against the wall to the side of the door; his head was turned away from him.

"Cat?" He said softly, unsure about how to treat the feline for the first time…Well ever. But the pair of them on the recording seemed…Well friends!

"Hmmm?" Came Cat's subdued reply.

"Are…You ok?"

"Ok?" Came the suddenly bitter reply. "Of course I'm not ok! I…I…I'm letting my coat get all dusty!" He said with a stutter as he jumped to his feet, quickly wiping tears from his eyes.

"Yeah. Sure!" Rimmer shot back, surprised at how easy it was taking to Cat via an argument. "And I suppose Lister sent you up here to spy on me – Find out about MY message?"

"I couldn't give a smeg about it! I just came to change a light bulb in the corridor so I got the full impact of my reflection from the mirror under it!" Cat retorted, suddenly picking up a light bulb so as to prove his point, before flinging it to the ground, obviously causing it to shatter into many, many pieces.

"That's not how you change a light bulb you retarded moggy! I can't believe any intelligent woman would look twice at you! You're no better or more evolved than the cats they had on Earth!" Rimmer waited for some angry response or an insult…But instead Cat just picked out another light bulb from a bag next to him and laughed as he began to slot it into place.

"How many 'Earth' cats does it take to change a light bulb?" He asked with a sad smile.

"What?" Rimmer snorted with confusion. "Is this some kind of joke?" Gaining just a slight shake of the head from Cat. "…How many?" Rimmer said after a minute, wondering where this was going.

"None. Because 'Earth' cats weren't _evolved_ enough to have opposable thumbs." Cat replied as he picked up the bag and began to move off along the corridor.

"Cat...I'm sorry." Rimmer called after him, cringing at how hollow the words sounded.

"For what?" Cat said, not turning round.

"…For not caring." He said with a sharp intake of breath, thinking back to his words a few days before. But Cat just shrugged his shoulders and slunk off down the corridor. Rimmer sighed heavily and went back into the room.

"…Arnold?" Cat's breaking voice called back suddenly, caching Rimmer with surprise.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Don't…Don't tell me what happens…"

Rimmer waited a few more moments till he was sure Cat had gone before turning his attention back to the paused screen.

"…Delete recording." Maybe it was just better if neither of them knew…


End file.
